heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hell (Dragon Ball Series)
Known Residents * Vampires ** Nosferatu – Enemies that appear in Hell in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. ** Count Drac – A vampire seen in Fusion Reborn. He was named in the film's credits. ** Lucifer — A vampire and demon god/king, he was killed when Goku used the Kamehameha on his Devil Castle cannon to kill Lucifer. * Liches – Enemies that appear in Hell in Buu's Fury. * Poltergeist – Enemies that appear in Hell in Buu's Fury. * Living Dead – Enemies that appear in Hell in Buu's Fury. * Annihilators – Enemies that appear in Hell in Buu's Fury. They were robot soldiers of the Red Ribbon Army. * Spike the Devil Man – He states numerous times that he came from Hell, and lives there. * Dr. Mashirito - Evil scientist who appeared in the Dr. Slump series was Killed by Obotchaman, escapes from Hell as a ghost to get revenge in Dragon Ball Super and doesn't return as he gets destroyed from existence by Beerus. * Major Metallitron – Android enforcer who most likely killed several people. Died when his batteries ran out. * Hirudegarn - Killed numerous innocents and Tapion's brother and tried to kill Tapion himself and everyone on Earth. Killed by Goku. * Drum - King Piccolo's son and creation. Killed By Goku. * Piano - King Piccolo's son and creation. Sunk in Rubble. * Tambourine - King Piccolo's son and creation. Killed numerous innocent people that competed in the tournament. Killed by Goku. * Cymbal - King Piccolo's son and creation. Killed by Yajirobe. * Mercenary Tao - Killed many innocents and tried to kill Goku and his friends. Got mixed up in a result with his brother. * Master Shen - An evil martial arts teacher. Got mixed up in a result with his brother. * Captain Dark – A Red Ribbon Army Captain. Killed by Master Roshi. * General Blue – A Red Ribbon Army General, and mass murderer. He executes his own soldiers for failure, cowardice, and for disciplinary measures. Killed by Mercenary Tao. * Captain Yellow – A Red Ribbon Army Captain. Killed by Goku. * Dr. Kochin - Evil Scientist. Accidentally killed by Dr. Wheelo. * Staff Officer Black – Shot Commander Red in the head; attempted to use the Red Ribbon Army and Dragon Balls to conquer the world. Killed by Goku. * King Piccolo – An evil Namekian considered a demon. Killed by Goku and reincarnated into his son Piccolo. * Yamu - One of Babidi's minions. Killed by Pui Pui. * Spopovich - One of Babidi's minions. Killed by Babidi. * Spice - One of Garlic jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Gohan. * Vinegar - One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Gohan. * Mustard - One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Gohan. * Salt - One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Gohan. * Ginger – One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Goku. * Nicky – One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men and kidnapper of Gohan. Killed by Goku. * Sansho – One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Piccolo. * Raditz – Killed a farmer. Tried to kill his brother Goku, nephew Gohan, Piccolo, and everyone on Earth. Killed by Piccolo and fought with King Yemma after dying. Was also partially responsible for the destruction of Planet Shikk and along with its inhabitants. * Saibamen – Responsible for killing Yamcha. Tried to kill Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien. Used as foot soldiers by the Saiyans and the Frieza Force. * Nappa – Killed Piccolo, and everyone in East City; Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu died trying to stop him and he tried to eliminate Krillin and Gohan before being defeated by Goku and killed by Vegeta. He is seen tearing through an entire Naval fleet and an air force. He was responsible for ravaging several planets as a member of Frieza's army. He was also responsible for the destruction of planet Shikk and its inhabitants along with Raditz and Vegeta. * Goz – Works as a staff member keeping Hell orderly. * Mez – Works as a staff member keeping Hell orderly. * Ebifurya – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. Killed by Goku. * Kishime – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. Killed by Goku. * Misokatsun – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku. Killed by Goku. * Bio-Men – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Gohan and Oolong, nearly killed Piccolo, kidnapped Master Roshi and Bulma, and nearly killed the latter to coerce Roshi to come. Killed by Piccolo. * Dr. Wheelo – An evil mad scientist that conducted many evil experiments and tried to steal Goku's body as well as trying to kill him along with his friends and family which included Master Roshi, Krillin, Piccolo, Bulma and Gohan. Killed by Goku. * Turles – Saiyan space pirate leader. Killed by Goku, he appears in Hell in Hatchiyack's Galaxy Mode in the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. * Amond – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. * Daiz – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. * Cacao – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. * Rasin – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. * Lakasei – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. * Commander Zeeun – One of Lord Slug's men. Killed by Lord Slug. * Angila– One of Lord Slug's men. Killed by Goku. * Wings – One of Lord Slug's men. Killed by Piccolo. * Medamatcha – One of Lord Slug's men. Killed by Goku. * Frieza Soldiers – Frieza's underlings. Many were killed during conflicts involving the Frieza Force. They appear in Hell as part of Frieza's army in the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Special Age scenario "Greatest Family Ever". * Banan and Sūi – Sent to Hell upon being killed by Gohan and Krillin according to Daizenshuu 2. * Monrei, Ramon, and Navel - Frieza's underlings. Killed during the Battle of Namek. * Appule – Frieza's underling. Killed by Vegeta. Was seen watching Kid Buu's battle against Goku. * Cui – Frieza's underling, bullied Vegeta and most likely killed thousands. Known to have destroyed a planet and tried to kill Bun. Killed by Vegeta. * Dodoria – Frieza's henchman, he was responsible for the deaths of millions alongside Zarbon, including Namekians. He was also responsible for the deaths of Bardock's crew, (Fasha, Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos). Killed by Vegeta. * Zarbon – Frieza's right-hand man, he was responsible for killing millions alongside Dodoria, including Namekians. He also tried to kill Vegeta but died trying. * Guldo – The smallest member of the Ginyu force and tried to kill Gohan and Krillin. He was also responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Killed by Vegeta. King Kai invited him over to his planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, and Chiaotzu defeated him and sent him falling to Hell. * Recoome – One of the members of the Ginyu Force and was responsible for the deaths of many people of several races. Nearly killed Gohan and Krillin. Badly beaten by Goku and finished off by Vegeta. Was invited to King Kai's Planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, but was defeated by Yamcha, sending him falling into Hell and belly flopping into the Bloody Pond. * Burter – Another member of the Ginyu force and just as responsible as his comrades. Badly beaten by Goku and finished off by Vegeta. Was invited to King Kai's planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, and Tien defeated both him and Jeice, sending them falling into Hell. It is noted in the FUNimation Dub that he killed hundreds of Saiyans. * Blueberry - Frieza's underling. Killed by a giant crab. * Raspberry - Frieza's underling. Killed when the Dragon Balls were stolen from Frieza's ship. * Jeice – Another member of the Ginyu Force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy. After he was killed by Vegeta, he was invited to King Kai's planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Tien defeated both him and Burter, sending them falling into Hell. * Captain Ginyu – The Leader of the Ginyu force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Killed some of his own recruits. Was killed by Buu but however his death was undone, he was the killed again, this time by Vegeta * Frieza – The evil galactic tyrant and emperor who was responsible for billions of deaths, including the genocide of the Saiyans. He controlled a vast army and empire who do his bidding. Murdered King Vegeta, Bardock, Cargo (in the manga), Vegeta, Dende, Guru (shorten life span), and Krillin. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Nail, Piccolo, and Future Trunks. Mortally injured by Goku on Namek and rebuilt as a cyborg, he is ultimately killed by Future Trunks. In Age 779, Mecha Frieza is cocooned in a tree in a flowery meadow located in Earth's Hell guarded by the Angels of Hell who torment the tyrant by singing songs and holding parades which Frieza considers to be absolute torture as he loathes anything wholesome and pure. He is later freed from Hell by Sorbet when he revives Frieza using the Earth's Dragon Balls and is restored to his 1st form via an advanced Medical Machine. Frieza trains obtaining his Ultimate Evolution which he dubs Golden Frieza and invades Earth with his army to take his revenge on Goku and his friends. Destroys North City and later the Earth, though Whis erases the destruction of Earth using his Temporal Do-Over technique which allows Goku to kill the tyrant with his Dash Kamehameha to prevent the Earth's destruction. Afterwards Frieza is returned to his cocoon in Earth's Hell though this time in his completely organic body. In a manga extra featured in the Warriors from Universe 6!, it is revealed that he resides in Earth's Hell along with his subordinates Sorbet and Shisami after his second death. He later leaves Hell to help Team Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power and is revived by Whis as a gift from Beerus for helping them win. * King Cold – Frieza's equally evil father, who was most likely responsible for millions of deaths across the galaxy. Killed by Future Trunks. * Cell – Android creature responsible for the deaths of millions, even Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory (they died when Cell blew himself up on King Kai's planet) and an entire squadron of the Royal Army. He also killed Future Trunks twice. He plotted several times to destroy the Earth and its solar system, as well as all the residents. Killed by Gohan. * Cell Jr. – Offspring of Cell. Killed by Gohan. * Lord Slug – Tried to kill the Dragon Team and probably killed many people. Although he was absent from GT, he made a brief appearance in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Goku. * Cooler – Frieza's older brother, was also responsible for millions of deaths. Killed by Goku twice. * Salza – Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron, likely responsible for several deaths. Destroyed most of the Senzu Beans when Goku was severely injured. Nearly killed most of the Z Fighters before he was killed by Piccolo. * Dore – Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron. Killed by Piccolo. * Neiz– Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron. Killed by Piccolo. * Android 19 – Dr. Gero's right-hand henchman who was responsible for the deaths of a few humans as well as nearly killing the heart-stricken Goku. He returned from Hell in GT. Killed by Vegeta then by Goten and Trunks. * Dr. Gero (Android 20) – Responsible for numerous evil deeds including the deaths of humans as a member of the Red Ribbon Army (possibly even before he became an Android). Killed by Android 17, and was seen watching the fight with Kid Buu. Teamed with Dr. Myuu in GT and created Hell Fighter 17, to fuse with the real Android 17. Again killed by Super 17. * Android 13 – An android created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin and everyone on Earth, caused destruction on it and tried to destroy it. Was killed by Goku. * Android 14 - An Android created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin and everyone on Earth, caused destruction on it and tried to destroy it. Was killed by Future Trunks. * Android 15 - An android created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin and everyone on Earth, caused destruction on it and tried to destroy it. Was killed by Vegeta. * Meta-Coolers – Robotic copies of Cooler. Destroyed by Goku and Vegeta on New Namek, they appear in Hell as part of Frieza's army in the Battle of Z Special Age scenario "Greatest Family Ever". * Paragus – Broly's father and a Saiyan who attempted to kill the Z Fighters using Comet Camori. He was also implied to have used Broly to wipe out most of the South Area soon after controlling him with the ring, thus making him responsible for the deaths of millions of beings. Killed by Broly while the former tried to escape the planet they were on, who was the target of a comet. * Kogu – Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Future Trunks. * Bujin – Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Gohan. * Bido – Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy, notably a sumo wrestler named Doskoi. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Gohan. * Zangya – Bojack's female team member, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Bojack. * Bojack – Evil space pirate leader, responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Gohan. * Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed hundreds of planets and millions of beings (some of which were while he was under the influence of Paragus' mind control device). Was either killed by Goku, Gohan, and Goten by blasting him into the Sun,5 or by the Z Fighters upon returning to Earth in his legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation.6 Either way, he would later escape from Hell alongside a horde of other villains but he would be send back. * Bio-Broly – After being defeated by Goten and Trunks he began to wreak havoc in Hell, prompting Goku and Pikkon to stop him (or at the very least calm him down).78 * Pui Pui – One of Babidi's minions, most likely responsible for thousands of deaths in his Quadrant of the universe. Killed by Vegeta. * Yakon – Evil monster/warrior under Babidi, responsible for vile deeds across the galaxy. He is seen devouring two Majin Grunts. Killed by Goku. * Two unnamed minions of Babidi - Worked for Babidi. Killed by Yakon * Bibidi – Killed by Shin millions of years ago in combat. * Babidi – Bibidi's doppelganger, evil wizard and mass murderer who controls others and has them do his bidding. Killed by Majin Buu, was seen in Hell watching the final fight between Goku and Kid Buu. * Saike Demon – A teenage Oni living in Hell. He works in the spirit laundry room. * Janemba – Mutation of the Saike Demon, created from the evil inside people's souls, spent most of his life in Hell, lured down there to fight Goku. Was killed by Gogeta, though whether or not he continued to exist after his death is unknown; as he was merely a manifestation of evil possessing an ogre, who is returned to normal with Janemba's death. * The Dictator – An evil dictator modeled after the real dictator Adolf Hitler in Fusion Reborn. * Dr. Myuu – Evil Machine Mutant scientist. Killed by Baby. * General Rilldo – Machine Mutant that killed thousands. Went to Earth in Dragon Ball GT. Killed by Goku, Trunks and Pan. * Baby – Killed by Goku. He ended up in Hell and later escaped around the time of the Super 17 Saga according to Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, keeping his Baby Vegeta form. * Dr. Raichi – Tuffle scientist and the creator of Hatchiyack, who wants revenge towards Saiyans. Killed several people with Destron Gas. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo. Was killed by Vegeta. * Piccolo – Trapped there as of the end of GT; he aids the ogres in keeping the villains under control; it is ironic he ends up working in Hell as he was once considered a demon; is one of the few good guys in Hell (though Goku hints he may be allowed into Heaven again someday). Interestingly, the first time he died, despite initially having an evil heart, he was allowed into King Kai's planet to train anyway (however it should be noted that he died protecting Gohan from Nappa's Bomber DX). In the end, he becomes a guardian of Hell, keeping the residents in order (which suits Piccolo just fine). It is interesting to note King Yemma jokingly threatened to send Kami to Hell when he died (Piccolo is fused with Kami) during the meeting about Goku travel on Snake Way to King Kai's planet for training. * Hell Fighter 17 – Creation of Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Almost killed all Z Fighters when fused with Android 17 in the form of Super 17. Originated in Hell, as Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu had created him while in Hell. * Bear Thief - Destroyed with Earth by Kid Buu, not revived because only the good victims on Earth (and possibly all over the universe) were revived. * Van Zant - An deranged human gunman and psychopathic murderer who's evil actions ultimately resulted in the Fission that created Evil Buu. Killed by Evil Buu. * Smitty - Van Zant's servant and cohort. While initially reluctant to kill an old man, after doing so he found he enjoyed killing innocent people along with his master. Killed by Super Buu. * Zombie – Enemies who attack Satan City in Fusion Reborn. * Also, some evil Earthlings were killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack and other various ways and were not revived by Porunga, as Dende only revived the good victims. * Sorbet - Commander of the Frieza Force after the deaths of Frieza and King Cold, who was responsible for Frieza's Resurrection that lead to Frieza's revenge in Age 779. Killed by one of Frieza's Death Beams that was deflected by Vegeta. Is revealed to be a resident of Earth's Hell in a manga extra featured in the Warriors from Universe 6!. * Shisami - An elite soldier in the Galactic Frieza Army who took part in Frieza's revenge. Was killed by fellow elite solider Tagoma in an attempt to eliminate Gohan whom Shisami was holding in a bear hug. Is revealed to be a resident of Earth's Hell in a manga extra featured in the Warriors from Universe 6!. * Kid Buu - An evil Majin who has rampaged across the universe since time immemorial and responsible for the deaths of several of Universe 7's Supreme Kais along with countless mortals. Ultimately killed by Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. In Xenoverse 2, it is shown that Kid Buu's soul temporarily resided in Hell before being reincarnated as Uub. Known visitors * Goku – Has visited Hell a few times. Notably when he fell from Snake Way on his way to King Kai, and also to fight Janemba in the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn ''movie. In ''Dragon Ball Super, Goku visits Hell to free Frieza from his impenetrable cocoon prison in hell and to ask him to join the Tournament of Power. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku visits Hell when he fought Cell and Frieza in the Super 17 Saga and for the last time to bid Piccolo farewell before infusing himself with Shenron. * Pikkon – Has visited Hell on at least one occasion, when Grand Kai sent him to stop Cell and Frieza from causing trouble, and easily defeated Cell, Frieza, and King Cold. Though never seen, it is implied that he went with Goku to fight Broly in Hell in Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. * Vegeta - In Fusion Reborn, Vegeta arrives in Hell to help Goku fight Super Janemba. Later, the two fused to become Gogeta. * Masked Saiyan - Sent by Mira and Towa to observe Supervillain Janemba's battle with Vegeta in Xenoverse 2. * Trunks: Xeno - In an altered history of Age 774 in Xenoverse 2, Xeno Trunks went to Hell to investigate what was keeping his father from leaving Hell and ended up confronting both Supervillain Janemba and the Masked Saiyan. * Future Warrior - Visited by the Future Warrior in an altered timeline of Age 774 in Xenoverse 2 to aid Vegeta against Supervillain Janemba. Later returned in order to give God of Destruction Champa a tour of Universe 7's Hell. * Champa - Universe 6's God of Destruction visited Hell in Xenoverse 2 in New Parallel Quest 105: "Champa's Hellish Holiday" when he mistakenly assumed it was a hot springs resort. Category:Locations Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Locations